


down to the bottom (together)

by hapax



Category: The Council (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Instability, written before episode 4, вольный перевод игровых диалогов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax
Summary: Она знает его мать лучше, чем свою собственную, хотя предпочла бы не знать обеих.





	down to the bottom (together)

«Обернись, — злорадствуют голоса, и затыкать уши бесполезно, — ну обернись же, ведь приехал твой названый братик».

В самом деле, она знает его мать лучше, чем свою собственную, хотя предпочла бы не знать обеих.

«Обернись!»

Элизабет не трогается с места, но так сильно скашивает взгляд, что салон расплывается золотыми пятнами. Коричневая тень, следующая за говорливым алым, сливается с деревом стен — и задерживается у двери. Он наблюдает открыто, но никто и не думает представлять их друг другу как положено.

«Сара», — взлетает к потолку визгливое восклицание сэра Грегори, перекрывая беспокойный стук сердца — и она вздрагивает, стискивая зубы, чтобы не закричать.

«Сара де Рише», — развивает мысль противно довольный голос, и пол ускользает куда-то вперёд, унося выпавшую из рук чашку.

Когда Элизабет приходит в себя, сквозь частые моргания она наконец различает узкое лицо над неприметным рединготом. Луи де Рише смотрит на неё добрыми, умными глазами — даже в полумраке неестественно яркими, будто раскрашенными вердрагоновой акварелью, — и с самым искренним видом уверяет, что мисс скоро будет в порядке.

Почему-то его _порядок_ никак не ассоциируется с бесконечными издевательствами Сары.

***

Поднимись настроение хоть немного, Элизабет первая посмеялась бы над иронией ситуации: весь день дрожать в ожидании воплощённого ужаса — и так обрадоваться его своевременному приходу.

Но ей совершенно не хочется смеяться — ей хочется рыдать, и никто её не останавливает; хочется бегать по дому, заглядывая под каждый ковёр, а удерживает лишь перспектива новых неудачных встреч. Ладонь привычно тянется к вороту — и тоскливо сжимается: наставление заботиться о себе оставило только едва заметные дыры на ткани.

Вызванный в третий раз лакей осторожно замечает, что обыск в салоне произвели со всей возможной тщательностью; он держит поднос с липовым отваром по любимому рецепту сэра Грегори, и Элизабет едва не выливает снотворное на напудренный парик.

Ворочаясь на влажных от мглистого январского воздуха простынях, она мается почти до самого рассвета.

Потом ей снится подгнивший причал, и шторм, хлипенькая лодка, злобный маскарад, и тьма, приходящая вовсе не с моря. Невесть откуда взявшийся Луи де Рише снова заслоняет её от надвигающейся черноты своей рукой — но теперь перед ним противник посерьёзнее кулака судейского хама.

Элизабет даже хочется заставить Луи бежать с ней, но честнее было бы предложить бежать от неё.

***

Решение заговорить с Луи даётся ей нелегко, но безуспешные поиски перевешивают страх, а извлечённый из кармана металл вознаграждает за страдания.

«Стоило ему вернуть тебе брошку Эбигейл — и вот, готовый герой для юной леди, — ехидничают голоса. — А ведь мог бы додуматься без подсказки!»

От обиды Элизабет тут же вспоминает, что им с де Рише не место на одном острове.

— Меня с самого рождения доверили твоей матери, — пускается она в фамильярности — но Луи только улыбается ещё дружелюбнее.

— Она тебя нянчила? — переспрашивает он; ничего не подозревает он; решительно не заслуживает такого обращения он.

«Да брось, должен же сын хоть что-нибудь знать о матери?»

— О нет, я бы не использовала слово «нянчила», — кривится Элизабет. — Я помню её взгляд. Совершенно ледяной. Помню, с каким садизмом она зажимала мне рот, когда я орала от боли.

Скрыться от ошарашенного Луи кажется хорошим планом — до тех пор, пока он не удерживает её за плечо: просительно, но уверенно.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне всё. Позволь мне судить самому.

Эбигейл он наверняка понравился бы.

***

Мимолётное просветление только раздражает — Элизабет едва успевает поймать обронённую бутылку: не хватало ещё снова метаться по особняку в поисках лауданума. Миновавший ужас перед своей — своей ли? — идеей разговора по душам она заталкивает подальше.

Голоса в её голове весь вечер напевают о смерти.

— Ладно, Элизабет, чем я могу помочь? — уточняет Луи.

И она рассказывает — всё, как он и просил.

Допивая бордо, он призывает её посмотреть на вещи трезво; но когда она напрямую требует поддержки, не задумывается вовсе.

— Я здесь, Элизабет. Я с тобой, и я верю тебе.

Второй в её жизни человек, который беспокоится о ней самой, а не о том, какие неприятности она способна причинить.

— Спасибо, Луи, — улыбается Элизабет. — Знаешь, что бы там ни думали другие, я не сумасшедшая.

Просто в её мире вместо вина пьют опиумную настойку, сообщает она Луи в ответ на призывы как можно скорее покинуть остров.

— Что? — он неловко поднимает отяжелевшие веки. — Ты… ты подлила лауданум в мой бокал?!

— В оба.

Он тоже оказался в этой западне из-за Сары. Двое детей под опекой одной женщины должны держаться друг друга; какой шанс наверстать упущенное.

— Не беспокойся, мой маленький Луи, — хихикает Элизабет. — На дно мы пойдём вместе.


End file.
